Solo una noche
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: Remus empieza a salir con un chico y Sirius se da cuenta de que siente celos y que quiere pasar una noche con él, ¿que dirá Remus?


**Disclamainer: Los personajes y escenarios mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esto.**

**Advertencia: Slash. Si no te gusta, buen viaje. **

Llevaba algo de tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y la idea cada vez le resultaba más tentadora. Pongámonos en situación; Sirius Black, casanova donde los haya, se sentía desplazado. Su amigo James tenía a la pelirroja, y el bueno de Remus estaba tonteando con Fabian Prewett. Sentía que tal vez ahora ya no era tan importante para sus amigos. Sobre todo para Remus. A él le siempre le había gustado sentir que era un elemento indispensable en la vida de sus amigos y ahora Remus se pasaba todo el día que si Fabian esto, que si Fabian aquello, que si Fabian lo otro... Lo tenía harto. Y excitado. Muy excitado. Sirius siempre había encontrado físicamente atractivo a su amigo Remus, pero no le había dicho nada por temor a que lo juzgaran, pero claro, resulta que el otro día, cuando entró a su habitación, se encontró con un Remus mas apasionado de lo que él lo había visto nunca sentado a horcajadas encima de Prewett (con ropa, por supuesto. Si no hubiera tenido que sacar a Prewett de la habitación para que Remus le bajara la calentura) y devorando su boca con frenesí, y eso le bastó para saber que necesitaba a Remus urgentemente.

En eso se encontraba pensando Sirius cuando llegó a la clase de Encantamientos. La clase, aburrida como siempre, paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero aun así le dio tiempo a decidirse. Le pediría a Remus una noche de sexo. Todavía no sabía como se lo pediría, pero ya tendría tiempo de pensaar en algo de aquí a la cena.

-Ey Sirius, ¿Qué te pasa que vas tan serio?- James se había acercado a él sin que siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Qué? A, nada, voy pensando en mis cosas

-Olle, y por un casual, tus cosas no tendrán que ver con Remus, ¿verdad?- inquirió James con un brillo de sospecha en la mirada.

-¿Y por qué tendrían que ver con Remus, si se puede saber?- aunque la voz de Sirius intentaba sonar segura, la breve pausa antes de comenzar a hablar había dicho a James mas que mil palabras.

-No, es que me he fijado que desde que Prewett va detrás de Lunático estás como si te hubieran abandonado.

-Déjate de tonterías cornudo, yo estoy como siempre.

-Sirius a mi no me engañas, por algo somos casi hermanos. Te voy a hacer una pregunta y no voy a consentir que te enfades. ¿Te gusta Remus?

-¿Y que pasa si me gusta? Ya se lo que me vas a decir, que no puede ser, que se arruinaría nuestra amistad, que…- de repente Sirius se vio interrumpido por la voz impaciente de James.

-Eres un maldito perro cegato, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Remus babea por ti, que siempre lo ha hecho?- el silencio de Sirius no hizo otra cosa sino impacientar mas todavía a James- de verdad, parece mentira lo listo que eres para unas cosas y para otras tan lerdo. ¡Que se está liando con el otro para ver si le haces un poquito, por minimo que sea, de caso!

-James, no es por nada, pero te vas a reír de todo tu árbol genealógico. A mi no me la pegas, sé que Remus pierde el culo por ese desgraciado de Prewett y que pasa de mi. Pero me da igual, porque tengo un plan; le pediré una noche de sexo conmigo. Me la tendrá que conceder, porque soy su amigo, y los amigos se hacen favores. Verá que soy mejor que Prewett y me elegirá a mí. ¿A que es un plan brillante?

-Solo falla en el hecho de que alomejor Remus no quiere ir tan rápido.

-Bueno tío que me voy a preparan mi plan maestro, te dejo que te magrees con tu pelirroja- y sin más Sirius se fue para Merlín sabe donde, dejando a James con una cara de resignación absoluta en su rostro.

Cuando ya terminaron todas las clases de la tarde, Sirius se dispuso a ultimar su `plan maestro´.

Llegó la hora de la cena y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Como siempre, se sentó entre James y Remus. Como venía ocurriendo desde hacía unas semanas, ambos estaban absortos con sus respectivas parejas, James le prodigaba caricias a la pelirroja y Remus lanzaba miraditas sexys a Prewett, aunque los efectos también surgían efecto en Sirius. Cuando terminó su chuleta de cordero se levantó sin más y esperó a Remus en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Al cabo de quince minutos ( a Remus le gustaba comer lento) este apareció de la mano con Prewet, pero al verlo a el se agarró a su cintura, gesto que el pelirrojo acogió con sumo gusto.

-Remus, te estaba esperando- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa resplandeciente- tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

-¿Esa cosa que me tienes que enseñar no puede esperar a mañana? Es que ahora tenía planes con Fabian.

-No, no puede, así que despídete de tu amiguito y ven conmigo- dijo rápidamente Sirius mientras le tendía una mano a su amigo. Al final este, después de una larga y melosa despedida, agarró la mano de Sirius y marchó tras él.

-¿Qué es eso que tan importante que quieres enseñarme?

-No seas impaciente, ya lo verás.

Cuando se encontraron en el séptimo piso, una puerta apareció en la pared de la nada. Cualquier otro alumno se hubiera asustado, pero ellos hacía ya mucho tiempo que habían desentrañado los misterios de Hogwarts. Cuándo Sirius abrió la puerta y entró, Remus se encontró con que esta vez la Sala de los Menesteres se había transformado en una habitación con una gran cama en la pared izquierda, y nada mas.

-Sirius, ¿que significa esto?- dijo un desorientado Remus. ÉL se había esperado algún trasto raro, alguna criatura deforme, o algo por el estilo, algo que llamara la atención de Sirius.

-Antes de que te cuente lo que hacemos aquí quiero hacerte una pregunta- a medida que iba hablando, Sirius se iba acercando a Remus, que cada vez se encontraba más confuso. De repente, y sin previo aviso, Sirius volteó a Remus y lo agarró por la cintura, quedando su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo y su aliento acariciando la piel de su cuello.

-D-dime q-que quieres q-que te dig-ga- Remus estaba empezando a notar un bulto en su trasero, consecuencia de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos.

-Quiero que me digas si estas con Prewett para darme celos, si solo lo estas usando. Dime eso Lunático. Dime que en realidad te mueres por mi, que me deseas tanto como yo a ti- Sirius, en un intento de debilitar las posibles barreras mentales de Remus para mentirle, enmarcaba cada palabra con un suave y excitante mordisco a lo largo de su cuello. Remus, que no era de piedra ni mucho menos, empezó a sufrir una erección. Sirius no necesitó mas y, mientras bajaba la mano desde la cintura hasta el miembro de su amigo, unió sus labios con los de el, dándose así el tan ansiado beso por parte de los dos.

-Sabes perfectamente que si Sirius- dijo Remus, en uno de los momento en los que Sirius lo dejaba respirar, aun mientras le sobaba el miembro por encima del pantalón.

-Entonces, ¿me concedes una noche contigo?- Sirius, temiendo que la respuesta fuera negativa, aumentó la profundidad de las caricias justo donde su mano estaba posada.

-¿Para que concederte una noche, si te puedo conceder todas las que quieras?- sin mas dilación y con una sonrisa de malicia en la cara de Remus al ver cumplido su plan, se fundieron en un furioso beso peleando por la dominación del otro mientras sus prendas de ropa iban cayendo de sus cuerpos.

**FIN**

**N/A: Gracias por leer. Ya que has llegado hasta auí, deja un review ^^.**


End file.
